


Matilda

by Kittenbedtimestories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hermione is a child, SO MUCH FLUFF, That's it that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenbedtimestories/pseuds/Kittenbedtimestories
Summary: [Originally posted under the same account name on Wattpad.] Listen I love Matilda and I'm sure Hermione did too.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	Matilda

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted under the same account name on Wattpad.] Listen I love Matilda and I'm sure Hermione did too.

Hermione closed her book with a snap and smiled down at the cover. Seventh read through of Matilda, complete, the seven-year-old thought smugly as she scrambled off of her slightly-too-tall bed to put her favorite book away. As per her ritual upon finishing it, she walked up to her bookshelf, closer and closer until her nose was practically pressed against the third shelf from the bottom, gave a brief nod to Alice on the spine of Through The Looking Glass, then turned around and walked thirty paces exactly (which sounded like a lot, but she was very small, so they were very small paces) away from it, almost to the wall on the other side of the room. She turned again to face the shelf, and held the book straight out in front of her, flat on top of her open hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated, screwing up her face with effort. 

This time, she thought to herself, maybe this time.

Was it her imagination, or did the book feel lighter? Hardly daring to believe it, the little girl opened her eyes just a crack.

The book was lifting up!

She was so shocked that it fell back again. Smiling excitedly, she closed her eyes again and refocused. To her utter amazement, the book got lighter and lighter, until she couldn't even feel it anymore. Letting out a little squeal of excitement, she opened her eyes. The book was floating in midair, about three inches over her hands. Cautiously, she moved her hands away. 

It stayed. 

Hermione giggled and clapped wildly for a moment, then focused, and watched in delight as the book inched closer and closer to the shelf, lazily making its way across the room on its own. 

Just as it reached the end of its journey, it gave a little wiggle, and fearing she might drop it, Hermione ran up and grabbed the miraculous little book, settling it gently between two others by hand. Too excited to keep this to herself, the giddy little girl skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a loud BANG! and a cry of "Mummy! Mummy! Come see what I can do!"


End file.
